Seat belts have a limited number of attachment positions for properly restraining an occupant. However, in vehicles equipped with a vehicle body frame configured from pipes or the like, the frame is not necessarily present at the position where a seat belt should be attached, and it is difficult to attach a seat belt at the appropriate position.